


Conventional Dysfunction

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Spoilers, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-23
Updated: 2004-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Glimpes into the relationship between Justin and Brian. What makes them tick, how they deal with family and friends. Each story can stand alone or intermingle -- your choice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Debate club sophomore and junior year in high school should have prepared him better. 1500 on his SAT’s should have helped. There was no preparation however for shopping with your anal gay lover. If there was a course on it though – he should sign up.

“Brian, we don’t need that. Now put it down and move away from the shelf with your hands where I can see them.” Justin said for what he felt had to be the millionth time.

“I want some and since I am picking up the tab for this little foray into suburban hell I get to get a few special things.” He shot back with a mock glare at his younger lover. The taller brunet man tossed the bottle into their cart and moved on down the aisle. Justin close his eyes and counted to ten before following him.

~~

“We pay a very nice lady to come and take care of laundry for us Justin, so put the detergent back.” Brian said slowly as if talking to a slow-minded child.

“The very nice lady is on vacation for two weeks genius. Do YOU want to go two weeks without clean laundry?” Silence. “Didn’t think so.”

Brian sighed and reached for dryer sheets, “Well at least you know what you get to do this weekend then.”

Justin moved on and called back over his shoulder, “You trust me with your clothes then? Hey if I shrink something to MY size – I get to keep it right?”

Hazel eyes narrowed at his back, “Maybe this should be a group project after all…”

~~

“Why do we need junk food again? It’s not healthy, I personally do not eat it…”

“Bullshit, you ate more than HALF of my last bag of Milano cookies and my butter lovers popcorn the last time I left them at the loft. We are getting it because it’s what I eat when I work and I am spending more and more time at the loft. Unless this is your way of saying you would rather listen to me bitch and moan over lack of stuff to eat…” Justin said and let his voice trail off at the end.

“I did not eat those e cookies, Gus did.” Brian said helpfully.

“Yeah, uh, Gus was in Florida with Melanie that week visiting his grandmother.” Justin offered helpfully and grinned cheerily at Brian’s practiced scowl.

“How is it you can’t remember the dry cleaning but you can remember the date of this alleged cookie theft?” Brian asked, quirking a questioning brow.

“Simple…I like Milano cookies more than your Armani.”

~~

“It scares me how predictable you are becoming in your old age.”

“Brian Kinney is NOT predictable.”

Justin just laughed and watched as Brian loaded up the guava juice and then more bottled water. Shaking his head he added the apple juice for Gus and the White Cranberry Peach for him.

“Are we done now?”

“Brian you sound like Gus when you talk like that. And no, we still have over half the list to go through. Plus, YOU were the one who kept saying yes when people asked us to grab a few things for them.” Justin pointed out as he saw the meat cooler and headed towards it.

“Since when in non-committal grunting a positive response?”

~~

“…”

“Stop looking at me like that Brian Kinney. They are for me and my obsessive habit with eating three meals a day. Not even you can find something wrong with Granola bars.” Justin said moving further down the cereal aisle looking for the cereal Brian had said they would grab.

“Honeynut Cheerios are right to your left.”

“Bite me ad boy.”

“…”

“I didn’t mean that literally. But since you started it…”

~~

“We are gay men. That live together in a gay man’s loft.”

“You are soooo smart Justin. No wonder you got 1500 on your SAT’s.” Brian sarcasticly applauded.

“So why the hell are we getting feminine hygiene products?”

“We aren’t. Whoever the fuck designs the layouts of the stores always puts our lube by their crap.” Brian mutters as he grabs several tubes of it.

“Honey I know you are horny a lot but we aren’t TOTALLY out yet.” Justin says sweetly, out of the corner of his eye he sees some middle aged suburban housewife glaring at them and smirks internally.

“Well, some of the tubes we have stashed are running low too and why make a run to another area when you don’t have to right?” Brian reason out, looking at Justin oddly when he felt gentle fingers at the waist of his jeans and then sliding in to carress the skin over the band of his briefs, “Justin?”

Popping up onto his toes Justin leaned in to whisper in Brian’s ear, “Someone thinks we are eeevil. Just thought I would play along.” After say that he nibbled on Brian’s earlobe gently before moving away.

Brian grinned evilly before turning to the sole remaining person in the aisle, “So ma’am, do you and your husband like the regular or the self warming?”

~~

“Why do we need a whole chicken?” Brian asked as Justin put it in the cart, noticing again how damn full it was looking. And they hadn’t even gotten the booze yet.

Heaving a sigh, “Remember? My mother and Molly are coming over for dinner on Sunday. You even said you would put it your day planner.”

Brian made a face, “That was this Sunday? Okay boy wonder, so how long would you say this dinner thing is going to be?”

“Yes Brian we will still have time to go out once they leave. Molly is taking summer school classes and will have to be home by ten at the latest. Nothing starts happening until at least eleven -- besides Sunday night is the Drag Queen show at Woody’s.” Justin said heading towards the liquor aisle.

Brian automatically reached for his beer and then turned to look at Justin, “Did you want some of that imported stuff you had at Babylon last weekend?”

Justin nodded and then smirked, “And you thought the grocery store would suck…look at the price of your Beam.”

Brian grinned at the sight of the sale sticker by his Jim Beam. He reached out and grabbed a couple of bottles; “I’ll get the wine for dinner somewhere else. Trust me.”

Justin shrugged, “As long as I do not have to go with you – do what you want.”

“I thought all gay men wanted to know about wine.” Brian teased.

“I do, but the guy who works in that place likes pinching my ass a little too much. IT bruised last time remember?”

~~

“No more ice cream.” Brian said, his voice firm.

“I want some Ben and Jerry’s. You don’t have to eat it. I can invite someone else over to share my ice cream kisses – “Justin started before Brian kissed him hard.

“Don’t finish that thought…. I would hate to spank you here in the frozen food aisle.”

Justin smirked, “Now dear. Can’t go around doing that now can we? Besides, the Housewife from hell hat has been stalking us since the Lube Incident would probably have a us arrested.”

“Party pooper!”

~~

“$189.01” said the slightly bored looking cashier. Brian shot Justin a look as he handed over his visa card.

“Hey! That card looks familiar.” Was all Justin said as he moved to start putting things in the cart again.

“It should you stole it.” Brian shot back, and the cashier’s eyes went wide.

“That is a felony! I wouldn’t let him hang around you anymore sir. You never know what criminals will do next.”

Justin grinned, “You see I was running away from him because he broke my heart by bringing home this. …other person. I had to make him pay right?”

THE cashier’s shock turned into commiseration with Justin, “Your man cheats he pays. Cash, credit or …other ways. Sorry about the criminal comment.”

THE blonde boy just shrugged and winked, “No problem.”

“If you two are done bonding now can I sign the credit slip please so we can go home and put all this crap away?” Brian asked, an annoyed tone creeping into his voice.


	2. Conventional Dysfunction

Being picked up by a hot guy in a hot car from school is every straight schoolgirl’s dream. Molly Taylor sighed. The fact that the hot guy in the hot car was her gay brothers lover tarnished the dream a bit. Adding a tad more tarnish was the fact that they were going shopping for Justin’s birthday present.

She liked Brian. Always had. He talked to her like he expected her to hold a decent conversation about something other than school – or how much she had grown. She he had screwed up and there was that time she didn’t talk to him for like two weeks when she thought the Rage party thing was ALL his fault. Sometimes it’s hard to admit the adults you care about the most are the ones that are destined to let you down when you find out they are human too.

As he got out of the Jeep to let her in, she grinned. If the looks on her friends’ faces were anything to go by – she wasn’t the only one thinking Justin had good taste!

~~

Shopping with his younger lover’s sister for his birthday present. How the hell had this happened and where did the time go. Until Jen had called asking if HE could take Molly this year because she had too many house showings to take her, he had thought it was a joke. 

Not that he had anything against Molly. Cute kid, polite, held decent conversation for someone her age, and most importantly – at least to him – she hadn’t looked at him as if he were the devil after the bashing. But what the hell did he know about shopping for brothers? He had gotten Justin’s gift already wasn’t sure he wanted to brave the mall again.

Heaving a sigh he stopped in front of her school. When had it happened? What was it about the Taylor’s that seemed to make him not be able to say no – and stick to it? His hazel eyes narrowed thoughtfully and he climbed out of the car as he spied her bouncing towards the Jeep.

“Ready to shop Miss Molly?” 

“I am always ready to spend other people’s money Brian. Always!”

~~ 

People everywhere. Crowding him, talking loudly and generally grating on his nerves. Molly seemed to be thriving on it though.

“So what are we looking for Miss Molly?” He asked dodging a woman and her stroller plus extra two kids. Molly giggled at the look he shot her.

“It’s not every day your brother turns 21. I don’t know. Plus, he graduates from college next year. What did you get him?” Molly asked looking up at Brian expectantly.

“That is not something YOU need to you know about at your young age.” Brian teased, smirking down at her.

“So how did you get the short straw here and get dragged to the mall?” she queried with a smirk of her own up at Brian.

“You are too damn quick Molly-girl. I didn’t get the short straw. You mother called and asked if I could help out.”

“Especially since you are trying to get her to throw away the Brian Kinney Vood-doo doll she has.”

“Is it anatomically correct? She can keep it if it is.”

Molly turned red and walked ahead quickly leaving the smiling Brian in her wake.

~~

“Trust me Molly, the boy needs no more clothes. Besides what he would need is out of your price range.” Brian said looking around in distaste. Why did all the Taylor like this place? 

The Gap always disturbed him though.

“But he likes the Gap. Besides, you know he has that unhealthy addiction to hoodies.” Molly said reasonably. In her mind she was laughing. She had no intention of buying anything here – but Justin had made her promise to drag him in there. Just for shits and giggles.

~~

“That he needs!” Brian said as they walked past a pet store.

“Muzzles don’t work on my brother. Trust me I’ve tried.”

~~

“So what did you get my brother did you say?”

“Molly you are just going to have to tell him you didn’t find out. I am not telling you.”

“If I tell you it’s for my mom?”

“Nice try.”

“…”

~~

“So if I can’t afford the Gap – how am I supposed to afford Armani or Prada?” Molly asked with a sarcastic tone in her young voice.

“You drag me to the Gap, you get to visit Prada. It’s call compromise young grasshopper.” Brian said over his shoulder.

“…”

“I promise we’ll get to the Art store. I promise. Now tell me what you think of this sweater…”

“What do you care about what I think? Shouldn’t you be more worried about what my brother will think?” Molly asked walking over to look more closely at the rich burgundy sweater.

“I am teaching you taste early so I don’t have to go through the re-education process with you like I am having to do with your brother.”

“Ah, I see. It’s cute.”

Brian groaned, “I thought I had gotten to you in time…”

~~

“Perfect. He needs one and it’s brown leather. He loves brown leather.” Molly said showing Brian the art portfolio she had found in the art store. 

Brian eyed it critically and tried to conjure the size of Justin most common sized sketchpad – then enlarged it, “It’ll work. Good choice there Molly-girl.”

“I should even have enough to get in monogrammed. Right?” Molly asked hopefully.

Mentally Brian did the math. Jen had said no more than forty and monogrammed genuine leather would make the bill almost fifty five… He looked down at the hopeful look in her eyes and mentally sighed. There had to be something about this damn family that made him do the unexpected.

“Yeah, you have enough.”

She hugged him, taking him by surprise, “Great! Let’s go pay can we please?”

“The things I do for you Miss Molly.”

~~

Brian had thought it was hard for Justin and he to agree on a dinner spot. That was a cakewalk compared to his little sister for Christ’s sake. THE little girl had an opinion on everything – and no problem sharing them for that matter.

“…Pretty please?” she said with a hopeful twinkle in her eyes. Just like Justin’s.

“Fine! But if your mother or your brother asks I took you out to a organic health food deli and we ate sprouts or something.” Brian muttered, as he held the door open for her. Slamming the door shut he walked around to the other side of the car muttering about ‘the damn Taylor family’. Molly giggled.

“…Jennifer. You trust me with your son but not to take your daughter out for a decent meal? Yes I promise she will have all of the major food groups and a glass of milk. You are taking Justin out? No, Molly and I have one more stop before we call it a night. Want to meet up at the loft at say…9?”

Molly watched as he talked with her mother on his cell phone and then smirked when Justin obviously took the phone, “No I am not going to tell you what I got you or what Molly got you. If I thought you wouldn’t like it so much I would tell you… Hey I have a minor in the car here!”

He looked at her a few minutes later after having hung up on Justin, “Not a word about this to either of them.”

Molly made a show of zipping her lips and crossing her heart.

~~

Toppings swimming in mozzarella cheese and zesty tomato sauce, thin and crispy crust and a cold beer. If Justin could see him now Brian would NEVER live this down.

“Justin says you never eat pizza. SO why say yes?” Molly asked around a mouthful of meat lover’s pizza. Her large Pepsi in place of his large beer.

“Because I knew it would tick your mom off. Let’s admit it – ticking your mom off is fun. WITH the added bonus there won’t be any ‘surprise’ early morning visits for at least a week.” Brian reasoned.

“I think it’s because you like pizza and just needed an excuse to have some.” Molly said thoughtfully then her eyes widened, “OHMIGOD! There he is!”

“There who is?” Brian said turning praying it wasn’t Justin or worse Jennifer in drag.

“Adam Jenkins – only the cutest boy in my grade. DON’T STARE!” she whispered harshly.

“Look who is coming over this way? Smile pretty Molly.” He teased.

“Molly, hey. How’s it going?” said the pint sized, browned hair boy. Brian eyes him – give him a few years.

He listened to them make that stilted kind of conversation that is the epitome of conversation when you are their ages and tried not to groan at the triteness of it all. Then he heard something.

“…Is this your dad?” 

Molly shook her head, “No, this is Brian, my brother in law.”


	3. Conventional Dysfunction

“I don’t get why you are doing this Justin. Lindsay is an art teacher and a decent painter herself. Why are you looking at me like that? It’s a Sunday we should be on the couch ordering brunch to be delivered and fighting over the remote control…not THIS. Brian said grumpily waving a hand at the assorted items in front of him.

It wasn’t fair. He knew that sounded childish but at the moment he didn’t really give a flying fuck. Why they had to use Justin’s one damn day off a week to shop for paint was beyond him. And it wasn’t even paint for their loft, it was for these murals Justin wanted to paint on Gus' walls and ceiling of his new ‘big boy room while the damn munchers took him on one last trip before the baby was born.

“Brian, what the hell happened to “Be as queer as you can be? I thought all us gay men were supposed to love interior design. Justin teased gently as he tried to find the blue color palette he wanted for the ceiling.

“That is the queens twat, not me. I do decorate…”Brian said in a slightly defensive tone, “Better than you at any rate.

“Brian, newsflash there are more colors than NEUTRALS out there to decorate your walls with. Could you go get me a cart…I think I got the ceiling colors picked out. Justin shot back absently, his blue eyes still trying to decide if ‘cobalt night or ‘navy plume would be the right choice, “Night sky, cobalt has the word night in it…works well enough for me…”

~~

450.00 On paint and supplies. Have you completely lost your mind Justin Taylor?" Brian said annoyed at his lover. He shot him looks out of the corner of his eye.

“Brian take me to my mom’s I want to show you something." Justin said finally with a roll of his eyes.

“Why would I want to go to the in-laws house?"

“Just do it. I think you will understand if I show you something."

~~

Molly opened the door and grinned, “What can I do you for Jus?"

Her brother ruffled her hair slightly and led Brian in, “I want to show him your room Mols."

Her grin grew bigger, “I was gonna start calling you about that…I have something I wanted you to add…”

Brian sighed and followed as they lapsed into Taylor-speak. The weird language where they could speak in half sentences and still completely understand what each other was saying. It got worse the more Taylor’s there were around. He just went with the flow. Besides the faster they got this done the faster he got to go back to the loft with a much more willing partner.

“Brian, quit zoning out and actually LOOK will you. This is what I want to give Gus." Justin said on a sigh as Brian blinked several times before actually looking into Molly’s room.

What he saw there was amazing. One wall was a field with clouds you could almost see rolling in the sky, flowers and butterflies. There were birds in the sly and it all seemed to pop out at you. The next wall was a sunset that was reflected in a shimmering lake. The wall after that was black but was covered in notes and chalk drawings, the final wall made the room. It was the fairy castle every girl wanted to grow up in and every woman still has tucked away in her dreams. But the princess of this castle was holding a sword and defending it herself. And she looked just like Molly. It was her giggles that drew Brian out of his new zoned out moment.

“Look at the ceiling Brian." Was all she said and he could feel his jaw drop. There were comets and shooting stars, constellations and black holes all mixed into the swirling black and blue sky with its stars that seemed to twinkle.

“I did this for her as a birthday present when she and mom moved out. I wanted to give something to Gus too. I had to show you to make you understand…” Justin said allowing his voice to trail off as Brian turned and looked at him with new eyes.

“No castle. Not for MY son." Causing the Taylor’s to laugh and grin.

“Just the fairies right Brian?" Molly asked in her best ‘I-am-innocent' voice.

~~

“I wanna stay with mine DADDY!" shouted Gus at the last minute running to Brian with a wobbly chin.

Brian heaved a sigh and mentally wanted to call for Justin. But he couldn’t Justin was happily at home loading up his mother’s car with the supplies to bring over to get started on his boy’s room. Which meant the boy and his munchers mother’s had to get the hell out of Dodge or Brian would be in deep shit. He didn’t know how but Justin would find him at fault if they weren’t gone.

“Gus, Justin and I will both be here when you get back and then net weekend you can come and stay with us okay?" Brian said snuggling the little man as he picked him up and carried him to the car, “Be good for your mommies okay?"

Gus nodded and smiled as Mel handed him his juice for the ride.

“Tell Justin good bye and we will see you all later!?Lindsay called out her open window as they pulled away. Brian just waved and waited ten minutes before he called Justin.

“They are gone…coast is clear.

~~

Justin went around and opened the windows and laid down the plastic drop cloths. Sweat pant s that had long ago been made shorts and were once a different color hung on his hips and an open button down shirt covered on paint splatters and smelling of all kinds of things covered the rest of him. He was standing in the middle of the room trying to get his mind to focus and give him a direction.

He sorted the colors and moved the ones he didn’t?need just yet out into the hallway. After making sure Brian was gone and turning on the stereo loud enough to drown out all other sounds he opened the cans and grabbed the step stools and boards to create his scaffolding. He stood and let the music throb around him as he tried to imagine the night sky and what he wanted up there to protect Gus' dreams and make him smile.

“Why do I always forget the pencil? he muttered to himself and went searching for it. Soon there were scribbles on the ceiling and sketches on his pad of paper. Only then did the paint cans open.

The first strokes are the hardest. The black and blues seemed harsh with the sterile whit and muted neutrals that filled the room. Justin lost track of time. The music kept playing and he kept painting. Letting his emotions flow and release the best way he knew how. And then the sweat started. Three hours into it the breeze grew hot and he had to go and get a fan.

Stopping he looked up. THE night sky was starless but that would have to wait till the sky stopped glistening wetly. His stomach grumbled and Justin turned to leave and order carryout, but why order carry out when his lover was at home doing nothing?

~~

“No."

“What are you doing besides sitting there criticizing other people’s commercials and eating that low fat Ben and Jerry’s I found the other day?"

“Justin I am not a delivery service I do have ads I am working on. Slogans I am designing…”

“Frozen yogurt you are eating…Brian just bring me something to eat here? Please? I am starving and I need to wait for the Milky Way to dry so I can start the constellations…”

“And you say I have a God complex. You are something else Taylor."Brian said getting to his feet and grinning as he hunted for his shoes, “What are the chances of you giving up before I say yes?"

“Slim and none." Justin said laughing, “And you do have one! The other night we were walking past the backroom at Babylon and you heard someone crying “GOD YESS!!! THANK YOU!"' And you called out that you were welcome."

“You want to eat?"

“Yes.?

“Then shut up, nod, smile, and say I love you Brian."

“Bring me something to eat pokey."

“Close enough…”

~~

The shirt was long gone and paint was splattered on his pale skin. THE night sky was done. Almost good enough for him he would go back and touch up the rings on Saturn later? The park scene was getting there. Justin grinned at the park that was playing out in front of him. It was the park that Brian and he always took Gus too. The swings had Gus and two friends on them and off to one side you could see Gus playing catch. The sun was shining and it was like the perfect summer day.   
~~

Brian sighed and continued on his way. If Justin could paint the room the next best this was to furnish it right? Not to mention all the extras, new bed needed new linens. New themes needed to stuff. One thing Brian knew he could do was shop. The bed would be delivered the morning that the munchers were supposed to return. Bedding was different. Plus he couldn’t call Lindz and ask her about it! Wait there was someone he could call.

“Hey there Mrs. Taylor. Are you busy today?"

~~

Three days and a ceiling and two walls later Justin was almost done. He stood in the middle of the room and grinned wearily. The night sky was touched up and looking great. The park was fun and so was the chalk board wall, then there was a field at Twilight on another wall, across the field bugs seemed to dance and a breeze made the tress dance. His hand was throbbing and he had to stop more and more just to make it function. But he was almost there. He just needed to call Brian.

~~

Jennifer couldn’t believe she was shopping for toddler bedding with her son’s gay lover. What honestly shocked her more was how much she was enjoying it.

“The plaid. It goes well with most color themes, it’s reversible and it doesn’t have to be themed.?Jennifer said pointing to rich jewel toned quilt. Her lips quirked when she saw the look on his face at the mention of plaid, “It is Ralph Lauren Toddler though."

“I don’t know Jennifer.."

“Trust me."

“But your son is gay…”

“The point being?"

“Does that come with matching sheets?"

Jennifer laughed softly as he grabbed a clerk and went about getting the set.

~~

One week. One week and it was done. One wall was blank. He had hung the framed art there and what not. But he wanted Gus to do that wall. To make it HIS. Arching his back he heard the vertebrae pop slightly and he grinned and then flexed his hand and winced. Brian was gonna kick his ass over that hand. Or maybe not he though t as he looked around the room.

He grabbed a garbage bag and started pulling down his painters tape. It was time to let in the peanut gallery and see what they thought of it.

~~

“Okay guys let’s go!" Deb shouted coming out of the kitchen and shooing the boys out of the booth, “Brian called and said we can finally see what Sunshine did to the bedroom."

“The reason we want to see is?"

“Justin painted all of it by hand, you are his friends and you want to see his work, and I am NOT going over there alone. So, hurry up and let’s GO." Debbie said though gritted teeth and a smile.

Whether it was the glare or the lack of service none of them would admit to any of it as they were shooed out the door by the mother hen. On their way across town Emmett started in.

“I hope he didn’t hurt his hand. He has tests or something coming up doesn’t he Don’t they have to draw for those in Art school??

Michael groaned, “Not only that but we have a deadline coming up in the comic world too. He better not have done something stupid."

~~

When the arrived they saw no sign of the jeep but they saw an exhausted looking Justin loading up painting supplies in rubber bins in the back of his mother’s car. He grinned at them and they could see shadows under his eyes.

“Hey guys, you gotta wait for Brian to get here I promised him I would make you all wait. I still have some coffee made in there."

As they followed the artist back in Michael noticed he was massaging his hand a lot.

“You didn’t do anything stupid to your hand did you boy wonder?" he called after him.

Justin grinned sheepishly, “I might have pushed it , but I only had a week. A week isn’t very long for a perfectionist like me. SO I will rest it for a few days and then we’ll see how it goes."

“I told you to be careful brat."

“Don’t start Brian. Not until after you all have seen the room. I think you all will like it…” and with that Justin grabbed Brian’s hand.. No one had noticed the older man show up or saw him leaning in the doorway. Justin had had his back to the wall so he had to have sensed him there somehow. The group made its way upstairs and Justin opened the door.

He shooed them all in before turning on the lights. The room was still empty of furniture but the walls had come to life. Deb felt her eyes get moist and Emmett cried. Ted actually smirked and nodded. Brian was smiling softly.

“No fairies? I am crushed." He teased Justin pulling him into the room.

~~

Beds were assembled and the room was put together. Justin was sent him to eat and sleep. Brian was even staying away so he would actually sleep. But he was too anxious and wanted to add one more thing to the room. He picked up the antique wood frame and looked at the picture one last time. Deb had taken it a month or so ago at the very park that now graced an entire wall of Gus' room. All four of Gus' ‘parents' were in it. Mel and Lindz on one side and he and Brian on the other. Gus was laughing from the tickle war he and Brian had just waged and they all looked happy.

~~

When Justin finally arrived back at the Munchers house he was greeted by a humming Emmett who drug him up the stairs to the room. He was amazed at how much work had been done in the five hours he had been gone. The bed was up and the linens washed and on the bed. His mother was there and ordering the men around like a general. He burst out laughing.

“Mom, they aren’t movers , they are doing this voluntarily to help out you know." He teased coming into the room to kiss her cheek. She smirked at him.

“Gus is the closest thing I have right now to a grandson. I can leave my mark in here too if I want. Besides. I helped pick out the bed and the furnishing. Who says I trust you all to know what to do with it." Jennifer said with a straight face.

“Mrs. Taylor, you may be the first person in Pitts to think us gay men can’t decorate." Ted said chuckling softly.

“That’s because Pittsburgh has never seen your actually very monochrome homes. Except you Emmett. I know your candle burns very brightly." She said in a rush with a smile at the extravagant man behind her.

Emmett smiled, “You have never seen my place with Ted have you? It was very dull , but I made it much more…colorful."

Ted and Justin shared a look and laughed as Michael and Brian came in. Brian wrapped an arm around Justin’s waist, “I thought I told you to go home and sleep like a good little boy."

Justin glared at him over his shoulder and stuck out his tongue, “Naps are for toddlers and old men. DO I look like I fall into either category?" There was a pause, “Now you on the other hand…”

~~

“Lindz? Why are all of these cars in front of our home? Why are there lights on everywhere?" Melanie asked as she parked her car later that night. Lindsay just shook her head with a bemused look on her face.

“I have no idea, but if we go in there and there is a keg in our bath tub Justin is never house sitting again." She told her dark haired wife with a smile.

Gus chose that moment to wake up, “Home Mama?"

“Yes baby. Now let’s go see if we have to kill Justin ?okay?"Lindsay said with a smile over her shoulder at her son.

“I want mine JUSTIN!" squealed Gus happily clapping.

~~

Justin came out and closed the door behind im and smirked knowingly at the two women coming towards him, “Hey, have a fun weekend?"

“Justin Taylor, what the hell are you doing to our home? You are never house-sitting for us again." Melanie said, only slightly teasing. If anything was broken...

He just grinned and stole Gus, “Trust me when I tell you ?it’s not what you think. Follow me."

Lindsay and Melanie looked at each other and shrugged. He didn’t seem scared or nervous or worried. So nothing irreparable had been done. None of the cars in front of the house were cops so that ruled out illegal? 

Their nerves did not get any less raw when they saw ‘The Boys?lounging in the living room. The fact that they were grinning didn’t help. Brian was sitting on the steps and reached for Gus, “You take them, Sonny Boy and I will be just fine."

Justin kissed his cheek and motioned for Lindsay and Mel to follow him up the stairs. They did and he stopped in front of the door leading to Gus' room. He turned and looked at them with a smile.

“I wanted to get you guys something and Gus something. To thank you for everything and for him ?well just because he’s Gus." Justin said as he opened the door and turned on the light and ushered them in.

Melanie looked at Lindsay as she followed her in to gauge her reaction. Lindsay looked stunned so se felt it safe to look around. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. They both must have looked like fish with their mouths opening and closing with nothing coming out.

“Justin did the art, Brian and Jen did the shopping and everyone else helped out wit everything else.?Emmett said as the Boys came up the stairs behind them, “I like the ceiling the best."

Lindsay and Melanie looked up then and gasped again, “Justin ?you are really really too much." Lindsay whispered before she hugged him tightly.


	4. Conventional Dysfunction

Brian knew he was walking in on a mood when he could hear Orgy playing coming up on the elevator. It was made certain when he opened the loft and was almost deafened by it. He scanned the area quickly and groaned at the sight. Justin was making dinner but he had a look on his face and a set to his body that did not bode well for any type of a sexual overture from Brian.

Brian grabbed the stereo remote and turned the volume down excessively, “Dinners burning.”

“…”

“I’m gonna go and change, why don’t’ you just order something?”

Glares, “…”

“When I come back down we can order something. You can even stomp around while we do it okay?”

“…” Followed by Justin’s patented derisive snort.

~~

Justin glowered after his lover. It wasn’t BRIAN’S fault he couldn’t get the project going the way he wanted. He knew this. But it was easier to take it out on him than to internalize it and realize that something was off with HIMSELF. So he stomped around and generally acted like the child he hated being accused of. 

“Thai sound good?” he finally called out.

“Sure, glad to see you remember how to talk.”

Throw in a descriptive eye roll with the snort and move on, Justin told himself trying not to start a fight just to fight. Blue eyes narrowed at the lean frame of his lover as he dialed their favorite Thai delivery place.

“Hey, it’s Justin. Yeah, we’ve both been busy….nope just the regular order would be great…throw some extra…you know me a little too well. Tell your wife I said hello.” Justin said hanging up the phone. Brian raised his eyebrows.

“We order from there enough they not only know your voice and your name but we have a ‘regular’ order? Time to try something new children.” Brian said on a sigh going for a beer, “Want a beer Sunshine?”

“No I don’t.”

“Well at least we are past the glaring and non-committal sounds and into sentences. Care to share princess?”

“,,,”

“I will take that as a no…”

~~

Dinner had been interesting. Or at least interesting in a study of human behavior interesting. Justin had paid with his own money before Brian could get to the door. Then filled a plate and sat and stared at his computer screen with a look of annoyed fear on his face. Brian decided it was time to be brave and he went up behind him.

“Need some help?”

“Fuck you.”

“I mean it sunshine…something I can do?”

“Brian, just leave me alone. I need to do this on my own.”

“Well, fuck you too.”

“Brian – just back off I just need to concentrate.”

Brian glared at his younger lover and started to turn away and then glared down some more, “Your space is in MY loft, with MY food and MY damn space. Why don’t you go to the studio on campus and work there?”

Justin glared at him and then began to pack up all his supplies, “Sorry for invading YOUR space. Silly me – when you asked me to move in I thought it was OURS. I’ll just get out of your way Mr. Kinney.”

With that Justin was throwing on his jacket and out the door. Which slammed shut with a resounding bang. Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at the door as if it was to blame.

“Now what the fuck happened?”

~~

Justin stormed into his studio space at IFA and slammed his supplies down on his work table and glared at them as if they were the items at fault. Damn he hated being blocked especially by a piece that was not only commissioned – but would double as his final in impressionism before the buyer picked it up. He hadn’t told Brian yet because he wanted to make sure he wasn’t still dreaming. After all – who would actually pay one thousand dollars for a students painting?

“Hey Angel – mind keeping the temper tantrum down some of us are trying to work over here. We don’t all have lovely lofts to run off to.” Came a voice from the door way. Justin sighed and turned a sheepish grin to the young woman now standing in his doorway. Chestnut hair was pulled up into a messy bun and lavender eyes twinkled at him, “Want to join me and my friends Ben and Jerry?”

“What flavor?”

“Half baked? I have a fresh pint with your name on it…”

“I hate you Ilyanna Martovich.”

“Right back at you lover.”

~~

BEEEP!

‘Mr. Taylor I would like to stress to you that IFA does want to see your progress on this commissioned piece PRIOR to it being turned in and then sold. Never forget Mr. Taylor that you are representing this institution and all our interests. Please contact the Dean of Students with possible meeting times. Thank you and have a lovely day.”

Brian stared at the machine and then spun around to grab his keys, “Time is up on your secrets Sunshine.”

~~

“So now I have this massive fucking COMMISSION that I am being allowed to use in Impressionistic Painting as my final project. They are paying one THOUSAND dollars and I am stumped. How the hell do you paint ‘Human Emotion on one canvas? Last year we used ten of them.” Justin groaned digging his spoon into a pint of Ben and Jerry’s in the studio across the hall from his own.

Ilyanna narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, “But that was to capture the RANGE of Human Emotion. They just want human emotion? SO paint it. Close your eyes and go crazy. Paint what is going on in here…” she playfully touched his chest, right over his heart, “That is pure human emotion.”

“When the hell did you get so smart? And why are you here anyway? I thought you were dating that one prick from the music department.”

Ilyanna smirked, “You have tons of time to think deep thoughts in oncology wards and why am I here? Mr. Open minded was open minded long enough to find out my dirty blatant truth.”

Justin quirked an eyebrow, “Okay now I have to know. Spill.”

She looked around her loft and stage whispered, “I hang out with GAY people. I am a Fag Hag and I have a Hag’s Fag.”

Justin laughed till he saw she wasn’t joining him, “You are fucking serious? What did he think I was? Eternally happy?”

“If I had Brian Kinney in my bed I would be eternally happy.”

“Grow a nine inch cock and that could be a possibility. Besides he eventually opens his mouth and then it can totally suck.”

She sighed, “What did the boy do now?”

~~

Broan stopped at the sounds of voices coming from the loft across from Justin’s. One of them was Justin and right before he made his presence known he heard something that made him stop.

“…to top it off he never acts interested unless I turn down some type of an overture. Be it sexual or not. Then he called the loft and the space his. I thought that when two people lived and slept in the same place it was theirs. Plural, not singular.” Justin finished.

“I dunno. I definitely like Brian more than the Fiddle Fuck. He is more entertaining and has MUCH better coffee. Want me to glare menacingly at him the next time we spend time together?”

Brian smirked and knocked on the door, “Is this pity party open for more guests?”

Lavender eyes danced, “Well if the Pretentious Prick of Liberty Avenue hasn’t graced my studio with his presence. To what do I owe this honor?”

“I am reclaiming a moment with Sunshine.

“Reclaim him in his own studio – he isn’t the only on with finals.”

Justin waved his spoon in the air, “Uh, hello? Still here.”

“Not for long.” The other two said simultaneously/

~~

Justin was still stomping and glaring after he was back at the loft. The damn project was moving slowly forward, there was that damn message Brian had heard and no they were fighting about that too. Damn damn and double damn.

“…Running a away like a scared little boy. Grow some balls and tell me what’s wrong.” Brian finished up.

“You. You are wrong, damn it Brian I just wanted some tome to sort through all of this and you go and blow what little of an extension I might have had. So can’t you go and get fucked and sucked at Babylon for a few hours?” Justin bit off through clenched teeth.

“Great idea.” Then Brian made the oft fatal mistake of many others who had royally pissed off their lovers. He stood in front of an open door. No keys and no cell. Justin took no heed of the keyless and phone-less state of his lover. He shoved him out the door, slammed it shut and set the alarm.

Finally! Silence!

~~

The little fucker did NOT just lock him out of his own house. Brian proceeded to bang on the door for a good fifteen minutes and then he tried the bell. However, after a minute of the bell the music went on full blast. With a growl he turned and went down the stairs and headed for the diner.

~~

“Ilyanna I just locked Brian out of the loft and I think he is going to come back and kill me.” Justin blurted out into the phone moments after he saw Brian leave the building.

“Honey I am at the diner with Emmett, what is this about? You didn’t! Oh my lord and all that are holy!” Ilyanna said laughing into her cell and ignoring the faces around her.

On a napkin she jotted down the info for Emmett and he grinned and hopped up to go and tell Deb. Ilyanna watched in amused horror as the news spread through the diner. The King had been banned from his own castle. 

“Angel, is this the sigh of the apocalypse?” she asked conversationally.

“Pretty damn sure it is.”

~~

-Brian strode into the diner and knew from the knowing looks that the news preceded him. Damn Gay PA grapevine, but how did they…? Then he spied a chestnut headed woman in a booth with Emmett and all was known. He plopped down next to her and smirked.

“He is a dead trick when I get home.”

“Kinda hard when you can’t get IN isn’t it?” teased Michael as he walked up and ooched Emmett over with his hip.

Brian looked at everyone at the table and wanted to scream. It was bad enough that he was locked out the loft HE paid for. But now everyone knew he was in the damn doghouse with his lover. This was just getting better and better! He turned to glare at Ilyanna and then at Michael, “One of you I know has a key to my place. Cough it up.”

They exchanged looks and then put on faces of mock regret, “Sorry Brian, mine is in my other purse.”

Michael snorted, “I never take mine out of the apartment unless I plan on going by your place. I was gonna leave you and the Boy Wonder alone for the night. Sorry?”

“So where the hell am I supposed to sleep if Sunshine the Teenage Twat won’t open up MY damn door?”

Silence filled the booth.

~~

Justin was oblivious to everything as he opened the windows in the loft and placed his drop cloths and painted. He let everything lose and flow out through the brush. Reds and blues and greens and violets seemed to dances and swirl and block each other off. The canvas came top life in front of him. He paused thinking he heard the phone and then shock his head and went back to work.

~~

“Okay, he can avoid you and it’s funny. He avoids me and it’s annoying.” Ilyanna muttered darkly, glaring at her cell.

“Not so much fun when you are on the receiving end is it wench?” Brian said bitingly.

She did the most mature thing she could think of. She stuck her tongue out at him and hit redial.

~~

Justin worked as if in some kind of haze. There was nothing but him and the paper in front of him. THE canvas tat had been silent for almost too damn long was now screaming at him. His brushes flew over the page and he just let everything go. Well, not quite everything. Everything was being saved for Brian’s next big business trip so no one would really miss him if he vanished for a length of time into his studio and got lost in the painting of – everything.

~~

Brian sighed and flopped backwards on Michael’s couch. No answer to the buzzer or the phone. It seems his ship was truly sunk this time. Thank Cynthia he always ad an extra suit at the office or he would be truly fucked right now. Once e got his hands round that blonde twat…

What? What the hell could he do? True he had never sent him out without keys back in – but how many times had it been him flying off the handle over something stupid? Wasn’t Justin allowed to be angry when his work wasn’t going well? Well, that kept him from killing Justin. Although there would be a lengthy discussion on FUC KING your stress away as opposed to queening out and leaving Brian homeless.

~~

Justin was already at work the next day when the gang came in. All they got was a distracted smile as he walked by with a tray full of food. Brian just let his eyes follow Justin and glowered silently. Mikey’s couch was NOT where he liked to sleep, but then again he REALLY didn’t want to share a bed with the foundling or make a threesome ion Mikey’s bed either.

“Hey, where is o0ur waiter? Deb, you really need to find better help in this fine establishment.” Brian said loudly just as Justin appeared to their order.

“Where the hell were you last night?” Justin asked Brian as he handed out waters and started pouring coffee.

“This uppity little twink locked me out without so much as my keys or my cell and then proceeded not to answer the phone or the door fro the rest of the night.” Brian said glaring at Justin up close, “You look amazingly well rested from someone who spent all of last night working on a project.”

“Uh, Brian? Why didn’t you use the spare key?” Justin asked confused.

A look washed over Brian and everyone else tried not to let their amusement show, “We have a spare key to the loft hidden outside of the loft?”

Justin nodded slowly, “uh huh.”

“When were you going to share this with me?” Brian asked a little too quietly.

“I told you.”

“One good thing about spare keys is if all household occupants KNOW WHERE THE FUCK IT IS!”

Justin sniffed and then grinned, “Drama Queen.”


	5. Conventional Dysfunction

Brian muttered under his breath and shuffled paperwork around on his desk. With BOTH computers in the shop for new upgrades he was forced into paying his bills the regular way instead of paying them online. Hopefully Justin remembered to grab his new checks from the bank on his way home. Otherwise they might run out ¡V he learned back in college that was NOT considered a REAL excuse for paying late.

¡§Brian, I grabbed the checks, but I think there is a misprint.¡¨ Justin called out as he opened the door and tossed his stuff off to the side. He tossed Brian a package from the bank and then doubled back to grab something to drink, ¡§You want something Brian?¡¨

¡§Misprint? Better not be ¡V it took them a month to finally get the fucking things in¡K Justin, there is not a misprint here you twit.¡¨ Brian said shooting a look at his lover, ¡§Grab me a water will you.¡¨

Justin tossed Brian a bottle of water and then plopped onto a chair by the table, ¡§My name is on them. Why the hell is my name there if it isn¡¦t a misprint?¡¨

¡§Because I told them to put it there.¡¨

¡§WHAT!?¡¨

~~

¡§Daph, I am not shitting you. The man put me on his damn bank account.¡¨ Justin said later that night when the two met for coffee at Starbucks.

¡§The man who had issues with you opening an account on your own, because you have a shopping fetish, put on his account without your knowledge? Sounds interesting.¡¨ Daphne said, smirking slightly to herself and then grinning at Justin, ¡§Or it could be he wants your help with the monthly exodus of funds.¡¨

¡§Point one; I do not have a shopping fetish. Point two, I do help out. Point three; are you going to finish your salad?¡¨ Justin said emphatically gesturing with his stir stick.

¡§Take it easy with the stir stick there cowboy, this is cashmere and I don¡¦t want it stained with your damn French roast crap. So did you ask him why?¡¨

¡§Yeah, he never did tell me.¡¨

~~

Brian A. Kinney  
Justin C. Taylor  
603 Tremont #6  
Pittsburgh, PA

 

It seemed so simple. They lived together. They shared several bills ¡V he wasn¡¦t the only one who watched the cable or used the internet damn it! He was always asking Brian to cash this check or grab some extra cash for him. Now he could do it all himself and not have to wait for Brian to get off of work or whatever to do it.

He didn¡¦t think he was going to like the way it looked. Their names together. Sure he had seen it a few other times. Even made reference to being the ¡¥Brian¡¦ of ¡¥BrianandJustin¡¦. But the money has always been his. Always. But then his twink went and got his art degree and actually sold some of his paintings. So then he has money ¡V and suddenly the money isn¡¦t only his anymore. It¡¦s theirs. 

Brian groans and rubs his eyes, ¡§So if it¡¦s OUR damn money why I am still writing out all the damn checks for the damn bills?¡¨

~~

Justin walked back into the loft later on a sugar and espresso buzz and walked right up to Brian who was still at his desk only now going over copy for some new ad. Hazel eyes flicked up to twinkle at Justin for a moment before flicking back down to the copy.

¡§You are running late Sunshine.¡¨ Was all he said.

¡§Well, Daphne had trouble believing me when I said you gave me access to our money so fast. Then we had to talk about her latest ex. She finally got rid of that pre-law fuck that was following her around like a puppy.¡¨ Justin said moving from behind Brian to sit in his lap, shoving the copy away.

¡§The one who kept looking at you and I like we were behind some kind of exhibition glass at a museum? I never did like him.¡¨ Brian said with a nod.

¡§Turns out he was into putting on her clothes after he took them off.¡¨

Brian pulled back from his planned attack on Justin¡¦s neck and burst out laughing, ¡§You are telling me the fag hag with almost BRILLIANT gaydar missed a damn cross-dressing fag?¡¨

¡§No, he likes girls¡Khe just likes their clothes too.¡¨ Justin said kissing his way down Brian¡¦s throat.

¡§A straight cross dresser? Hmmm, that is definitely different¡K¡¨ Brian said tilting his head to give Justin better access to his throat.

~~

Justin looked at Brian like he was crazy, ¡§Brian, I am a college graduate. I was National honor Society all through high school and got 1500 on my SAT¡¦s. I think I can do simple math.¡¨

Brian shook his head, ¡§It is not just simple math here Justin. This is my ¡V OUR ¡V checkbook. Any overdraft charges you create are coming out of your raggedy wallet.¡¨

¡§Point one, my wallet is not raggedy. Point two, screw you!¡¨ Justin said, almost growling. He sighed and then his eye landed on an entry, ¡§Brian Aidan Kinney, what the fuck were you doing at Victoria¡¦s Secret?¡¨

~~

¡§Justin, care to share where you went shopping today?¡¨ Brian¡¦s voice came over the cell phone and Justin felt himself wince even though Brian couldn¡¦t see him.

¡§I needed supplies. I am totally out of canvas and Midnight Royale #689. They were having a sale so I stocked up on some stuff. It¡¦s my money too though.¡¨ Justin said in his own defense.

¡§$450.00. You had better be set for awhile. No, I was referring to the other shopping you did today¡K¡¨ Brian¡¦s voice became a bit huskier.

¡§That wasn¡¦t for me. DO not even take that tone ¡V I am still recovering.¡¨ Justin groaned.

¡§If it wasn¡¦t you then who the hell was shopping at Prada?¡¨ Brian asked, suddenly concerned someone had gotten into their account.

¡§My sister. It seems that my mother isn¡¦t cool enough to take her shopping anymore. Do you have ANY idea how much I hate shopping with a 15 year old girl. Her taste is good but can she put mileage on a card. Almost better than you.¡¨ Justin said hoping Brian would drop the topic.

¡§Explain the $850.00¡¨

¡§Leather jacket. She needed a new coat and it was so gorgeous on her¡KI had to. Mom would NEVER have been able to afford it.¡¨

¡§FINALLY!! A Taylor offspring that doesn¡¦t need reeducation in style!¡¨

¡§Bite me.¡¨

¡§Can¡¦t over the phone dear¡Kmaybe after dinner.¡¨

~~

Justin groaned and went back to work. Lately Brian¡¦s entire business trip seemed to take place when the bills were due and Justin was becoming all familiar with write out the checks. He made a face when he saw the stamps. When the hell would the Pittsburgh Division of the US Postal service figure out not everyone liked the damn bug stamps? They were always out of flags or EVERYTHING else it seemed. 

Suddenly a smile broke out over his face. Who the hell would have thought after all these years he would be sitting in the loft muttering about the fact he hated the stamps as he paid their bills. Blue eyes dancing he stretched and went back to work.

Funny how the monthly exodus of funds and clarify things you never really thought of before/


	6. Conventional Dysfunction

Blue eyes went icy and glared at their hazel counter parts over the remains of dinner, “I could SO do that all over again if I wanted to.”

Brian just shrugged and smirked at his lover, who was growing more and more irate by the moment, “Ah, but you are no longer a single young twink Justin. You are in a ‘relationship’. This will greatly diminish your followers.”

There was a round of snorts were heard as the rest of the habitual group tried and failed to hide their amusement. Finally Emmett had to speak up, “Brian – you do realize that there was a petition last year for Justin to be made to compete again right? And that when it comes to loyal followers he has some of the best. Some that are waiting in line for you to royally fuck up and get their shot with Sunshine right?”

In the ensuing round of teasing and Justin’s loud declaration he was entering again just to prove Brian wrong, no one noticed Hunter leaving the restroom and hearing about the contest. Automatically reaching for his wallet he made sure he still had his fake ID. Seeing it there he grinned. Tonight he would show Brian Kinney just what he was missing – and show Justin he needed to get out of Hunter’s way.

~~

Once entering the loud crowded bar, Justin ditched everyone to sign up. There he was informed that as a returning King he would be the last on stage. Shrugging and wandering back to the group. Brian silently handed him a beer and Justin took his usual spot next to Brian at the bar.

“So, when do you go up there to embarrass yourself young grasshopper?” Brian finally asked.

“As a returning King I am the last to go up. Not that I mind. More fun that way.” Justin said with an indifferent shrug and a smirk, “You sure you don’t want to go up there and prove your Kingly status?”

Brian snorted, “I’ll more than prove it in the backroom – you do it on stage.”

Emmett rolled his eyes and smiled sweetly at Justin, “You go knock them dead baby! Until then come and dance with me. I feel the need to shake my tail feather.”

“After seeing your pictures and hearing about the fairy gathering in the woods you went too – that statement scares me more than usual.” Justin teased as he allowed himself to be dragged out onto the dance floor.

“Hands above the waist Emmett!” Brian said in a sarcastic tone.

“You and Michael take the fun out of everything.”

~~

“Listen, I don’t which song. Just pick one.” Hunter said hopping around just off stage, “I am flexible and can dance to anything.”

The DJ sighed and skimmed through the still available choices, noting the kid’s obvious youth he pulled out ‘High School Confidential’, “Your name?”

“Hunter.”

~~

Sipping his double beam Brian watched Justin get lost in the music. Normally he would be out there too but he was testing Emmett’s theory from the diner earlier. That Justin ha a following. Surely there had been some mistake; everyone on Liberty knew Justin was spoken for – by the Stud of Liberty Avenue. He watched as men eyed his lover and Justin remained oblivious – lost in the music.

Then something happened that had Brian moving away from the bar and into the swirling mass that was the main dance floor of Babylon. What the fuck did that prick think he was doing touching Justin’s ass? He wasn’t jealous. He wasn’t, he wasn’t a dyke and therefore didn’t do jealousy. He just didn’t want anyone else touching, kissing, holding or in the general vicinity of Justin. Ever. But he wasn’t jealous.

~~

Justin felt familiar arms go around his waist and smiled faintly as he leaned back into Brian. His arms went and grabbed the hips behind his and pulled Brian into his rhythm. It was habit, whoever was out there first set the rhythm for the other one. Justin felt lips trail down his throat only to move to his ear a moment later. He turned and looped his arms around Brian’s neck, pulling him into a kiss.

“Wondered when the hell you were going to come out here and dance with me.” He murmured between nibbles on Brian’s earlobe.

“Well, I had a drink to finish, twinks to turn down, not to mention the King of Babylon contestants to evaluate. I do have a busy schedule here tonight Justin.” He teased back.

An overly dramatic sigh was the response and Justin pulled their hips closer together so that their cocks held constant contact. They met each other gaze and grinned and let the public teasing go on. Much to the combined dismay and approval of the dancers around them. Not to mention one other persona watching from the catwalk…

~~

 

Ben came back to the bar and looked down at his hand ruefully, “Michael – this time remind me to wash the stamp off my hand. Anyway, Hunter still isn’t home.”

“He better be when we get home – whenever the hell that is. I want to stay and see if Justin can do it again.”

“If our Baby can do it he will be the only King to ever reclaim his crown. I will be SOOOO proud!” Emmett said with his usual flair for the over dramatic.

Michael just laughed, “Sine when did we adopt him?”

“Since he didn’t fade away like all the others.”

“Very profound.”

“I do try on occasion.”

~~

“Boys and Boys, come gather around the stage for the MUCH anticipated KING OF BABYLON contest!” came a voice over the microphone, “First up we have a new face – Please put your hands together for HUNTER!”

Justin and Brian stop on their trek to the backroom and turned to look at each other before laughing and heading back to the bar to enjoy the show of Ben and Michael’s joint heart attack.

Emmett looked startled and quickly ordered another round of drinks – they are all going to need them. Ted proceeds to welcome Brian and Justin back to the bar.

Ben and Michael exchange looks and then glare at the teenager taking the stage.

~~

The opening notes were heard and Justin cracked up, “I can’t believe he is using that song…sorry guys but that makes me laugh…”

Ben looked confused until Michael explained, “This is the song that Justin danced to the last time when he won. So for the last two years someone else has tried to use it since it worked so well for Justin. But it seems that no one else ever wins with it. Justin has jinxed it for everyone else.”

Justin shrugged with a very WASP smile, “You do what you have to do.”

Brian snorted, “He’d be doing better if he had your ass.”

Ted smirked, “Or had an ass – period.”

~~

Hunter could see them all from the stage. Shit! There was Ben and Michael. He closed his eyes and pretended he was just dancing for Brian and felt it come a bit more natural. He moved with eth beat trying to make it a bit more natural. Off came the shirt…

Then the pants slooooowly fell to the ground.

~~

“If he drops the boxers I am gone.”

“Which leads to the question – what self respecting queer WEARS boxers? At least boxer briefs would be better…”

“Brian you are such a label queen.”

“Hush drama princess…”

~~

Once Hunter was done he came over amongst applause and a cheer to bask in what he hoped was Brian’s appreciation. What he got instead as a bar of mother hens and an amused Justin with an indifferent Brian.

“You are underage to be here.”

“SO was I.”

“Not helping boy wonder and you were legal when you competed.”

“Valid point.”

“Get your scrawny butt home now.”

“What if I win?”

“You won’t I am dancing last. Let him stay, if he wins he needs to be here to get the prize package he is too young to use and the crown that will be too big to fit him.”

“Shut the fuck up Blondie.”

“I am saving your ass here Tiny Tot. Shut up, drink your water and try not to get your ass kicked out of here.”

~~

“Boys and Boys, he is back to reclaim the Kingdom of Babylon – everyone welcome JUSTIN!!!!!!”

Instinctively Justin let the music flow through him and began to move. His ass being one of better features was emphasized. He used the pole and worked the audience and never once looked at Brian.

He had grown up since his last pole dance, but it was all for the better. Sleek muscle shimmered with sweat in the glowing lights of the stage. Abdomen muscles contracted as he slid up and down the pole.

Gone was the wife beater. Gone were the pants leaving him in nothing but his tidy whities and the crowd was still going nuts. He grinned and blew them all a kiss when it was all over.

He hopped off the stage and walked over to the group pulling on the wife beater as he went, “That Tiny Tot is how you win the King of Babylon contest.”

“It’s not over yet.” Hunter said pointedly.

“Technically it is. It’ll only be about ten minutes before they announce the winner.”

Brian glared at the men starting to swarm by Justin. He had forgotten how last time it took three straight weeks of cock blocking to prove that Justin was spoken for. He wasn’t, but Justin was.

“Come on, I want you to ride me hard baby.”

That was it. It was done. Brian walked over and slid his arms around Justin’s shoulders, “Justin, wanna go fuck?”

Justin smirked, “We gonna wrestle for positions?”

Brian grinned and kissed im hard, “Well, you are about to be King…I do like to reward achievement…”

Justin turned to the newcomer, “Seems I already have an amazing ass to fuck. Sorry about that.”

~~

“History was made tonight men – welcome our RETURNING king…JUSTIN!”

Justin smirked over his shoulder as he ran up to receive his crown; he bowed and waved to the crowd. As he left the stage he was slipped numbers and grinned at Brian as then fell to the floor. Brian growled as he kissed Justin.

Hunter growled only to be cuffed on the back of the head by Michael, “Shut up and drink your water.”

~~

“Jesus Justin…” was all Brian had left to say as his lover claimed his ass as his benefits of the crown perched on his head. They had barely made it in the door and to the bed before they were naked and horny.

Everywhere that skin touched skin was instantly aflame. Kisses were feverish and placed wherever they could find bare skin. Touches lingered and breathing was erratic. Brian felt full and complete. The way he did every time he allowed Justin to top. 

They collapsed against the cool wall in the back room at Babylon, behind the stairs. Justin grinned as he pulled out and Brian kissed him, “I have to agree its better with the crown on.”\

“I still say we need to tests done so we can make an informed decision.” Justin replied. Brian looked to be pondering this.

“Deal. Not to mention you so owe me for this one.”


	7. Conventional Dysfunction

“Mel, I am not kidding you. I am taking a vacation when you two get back. YOU can have both of them. Sick at the same time. FEEL MY PAIN.” Justin glowered at the older of the two people asleep on the bed in the loft, “But otherwise how is your trip that is free of whiny sick toddlers?”

“Toddlers plural? How did that happen?” Mel asked trying not to laugh at the stressed young man on the phone with her.

“First Gus gets the flu from some Brad kid in his play group. Then he gives it to Daddy Brian. Daddy Brian gets horrifically ill and presto double the toddler total. Seriously, I hope you two are enjoying yourselves.” Justin replied as he took a deep breath.

“We are doing great, Lindsey is off getting a pedicure and I thought I would call in while I grabbed my racquet for tennis. Tell Gus we will call him tonight around 8 – okay? I am thinking of you Justin.”

“Praying might be a better idea Melanie.”

~~

“Jus’n? I don’t feel good…”

“I know baby. I know. Here, let’s go take a shower and change your jammies. Then we will get some Jell-O and curl up and watch toonies with my quilt. Okay?”

Justin smiled when Gus nodded and moved in the direction o the bathroom, pulling out flannel lounge pants and a t-shirt for both him and Gus. No one notice the hazel eye blink open and tired smirk tease the corner of Brian’s lips before he was once again lost in sleep.

Soon Justin and Gus were snuggled under a quilt in front of the TV watching Playhouse Disney and Gus was giggling softly. E looked up at Justin nd tried to smile, “I likes you Jus’n. I likes you lots.”

Justin cuddled im closer, “I like you lots to buddy-mine. I like you lots too. Want me to get you some juice and some soup crackers?”

Gus nodded; Justin took the opportunity to check on Brian as he went to the kitchen and smiled when he saw the man had barely moved from the last time he had looked. Yep, the King was dead to the world and sicker than a dog. Pouring Gus’ juice and grabbing a soda for himself, Justin searched for the soup crackers and then grabbed some cheese and made a small snack plat e for the two of them.

“Jus’n, hurry the Wiggles are coming back!”

Justin made a face before turning around. Missing the Color Coded Cult? No, that would be horrible. He was SO owed by every damn person who was actually Gus’ parent.

~~

Brian woke up to see the loft was dark except for the glow of Justin’s computer screen. He stayed in the bed and watched Justin work. He started to get up and felt his head spin. He stumbled and brought two blue eyes up to him.

“Hey you. Hang on, I’ll help. You need to take a shower. You will feel better after that. Or at the very least SMELL better.” Justin teased gently as he hopped upstairs, chuckling softly at the look on Brian’s face.

“Are you insinuating I stink?” Brian said with disdain.

“I am saying you stink. You ave been wallowing in your own stench for two days. Gus has even had a bath. You will be fine. It won’t hurt. I promise.” Justin said wrapping an arm.

“I am a big boy I can shower all by myself.” Brian insisted, even tough the room was still not standing still and he felt burning hot even to him.

“Uh huh. Shut up and strip Kinney. I want you clean, dressed and back in bed soon so I can get some work done before it’s time for you and Gus to take more meds.”

“Bossy bottom boys don’t get rewards.”

“Tedious topping toddlers don’t get any either.”

~~

Justin watched amusedly as Brian tried to lean against the shower walls and wash at the same time. Finally he dropped the towel he had wrapped around his waist and went into the shower and stole the soap, “Turn around and accept help you stubborn putz.”

Brian sighed and turned. This was worse tan just about anything. He hated being ill and not in control. He hated the Justin saw him like this. This – unlike cancer—he had had a say in. He had forgotten to get a damn flu shot and now was paying the ultimate price for it.

Justin simply rinsed him off and hopped out of the shower to hand Brian a towel and grabbing one of his own. For all the inconvenience of having both of them sick at the same time he loved having Brian need him. E liked being needed. If only they hadn’t both needed him at the same damn time…

~~

Justin was like a caged animal. He had to get out of the loft and away for a little bit. He waited till they were both sound asleep and then darted out the door after scribbling a note. HE had every intention of only going to the store and restocking but it was so very….liberating to be away from Brian and Gus that he went to the diner to eat food that would only give him more messes to clean up in the loft.

He sat down with the boys and groaned. Emmett looked over and chuckled, “Baby, you look like shit.”

“Thanks Em, remind me not to care. I have two sick kids at the loft. I think I am losing my mind.” Justin shot back with a mock glare.

“Two kids? You watching Molly and Gus?” Ben asked as He and Michael scooted into the booth. His dark eyes looking concerned.

“More like Brian and Gus. I swear, they even WHINE in the same tone of voice. Not to mention the slightest whiff of food sends them both running to the toilet. Anyone wanna trade me spots for the rest of the weekend?” Justin said, only half teasing looking hopefully at the faces around the table.

Michael just laughed, “I know what Brian is like when he is sick thank you very much. I think I will that singular pleasure to you.”

Justin smiled tiredly, “If only he wasn’t so damn resistant to alcohol I would spike his damn tea and knock him out. But No! Can’t make it that easy on me now can he?”

“Here you go Sunshine, double bacon cheeseburger, fries and a triple chocolate threat shake. You plan on burning off all these calories tonight?” Debbie asked as she put down his food and then took everyone else’s order.

“Nope. Couldn’t even if I had the energy. I have the Influenza Twins at home and I can’t eat anything that fills me up there because it makes them sick to even smell it. So I am starving and this has to keep me going till Mel and Linds come back in two days.” His cell started ringing and he groaned, “Hello? Yes Brian, I ran away, dyed my hair purple and joined the circus. No, I am running to the store when I get done eating REAL food at the diner. Yes, I know…I know. Brian, go lay down if the room is spinning. Tell him to hit play I put the tape in before I left. There are already glasses with juice in the fridge. Poured and ready to go, and yes the bending straws are on the counter. I will be back in around an hour. Bye!”

Mikey grinned, “Chilled glass with the bending straw. Let me guess, only if it isn’t too much trouble…”

Debbie smiled, “I’ll send some soup home with …”

Justin gulped, “Uh, no thanks Deb. I have specific orders from the Tyrants. Gus wants ‘the soup with the stars but not the numbers because the numbers make his head hurt’ and Brian wants the organic chicken soup with low carb noodles.”

Debbie snorted, “Tell you what Sunshine I will come over tomorrow and take care of them so you can sleep.”

Justin smiled, “If you think you are up to it that would be wonderful. But I won’t be able to sleep. I have this project coming up due and I was supposed to be in the studio all weekend.”

Debbie smiled, “I will be there by eleven Sunshine.”

~~

“Okay boys, you’re sitter is here.” Justin announced the next afternoon as Debbie came into the loft, he was already reaching for his portfolio and coat as she removed hers. She almost laughed at the look on Brian and Gus faces when they saw Justin was truly going to leave them. At least for the next three hours.

“No looking so down boys. While the mother hen is away we can play. I do have some experience with sick little boys you know. Now wave bye-bye to Justin.” Debbie said as Gus seemed to do just that rather forlornly over the back of the couch. Brian went to block his lovers escape into the great big healthy world beyond the loft door.

“Just where do y9ou think you are going?” Brian said in a more annoyed tone of voice.

 

”You know I have that project due soon that I was supposed to be spending the entire weekend working on. Remember the reason I took the time off to begin with? So, go be a good boy and if you rest and behave you might get a treat when I get home from work.” Justin said, pushing past Brian and breathing the sweet air of freedom. He smiled, kissed Brian’s cheek and darted down the stairs.

“Brain get you r butt back n here before you get sicker and Justin reams us both a new asshole.” Called an unmistakable voice from within the loft.

“Yes ma’am.”

~~

Three hours almost to the minute later Justin came back into the loft, lightly spattered with paint and smelling of turpentine. His hair was a mess and he was muttering under his breath.

“Jus’n you stink.”

He looked over to see Gus in one more pair of fresh jammies and his nose wrinkled. Justin had to chuckle at the picture he made, “I know buddy. I am going to go and take a shower. Where is Debbie and your daddy?”

Debbie came out of the bedroom at almost the same moment Brian stepped out of the bathroom, “All present and accounted for Sunshine!” Debbie said kissing his cheek as she reaching for her coat.

“They weren’t too much trouble I hope?” Justin teased as she made her way to the door. Debbie appeared to think about it for a moment and then shook her head.

“They were both angels.”

Justin burst out laughing, “Okay, I don’t know what they slipped into your coffee, but I’ll go with it. Thanks again Deb – see you Monday night at work.”

Sliding the door closed with a sigh he turned and smiled tiredly at the two men waiting on him, “I am taking a shower then we will find something to eat for dinner that will stay down okay guys?”

“Jus’n? I didn’t get sick once while you were gone.”

“I am so happy to hear that Gus!”

Brian looked at him critically and snorted, “You should sleep, and I can do dinner.”

Justin snorted right back on his way to get into the shower and wash away the smell of his project, “Like I trust you to cook something that isn’t instant or frozen? I will cook something. You should be resting with your son. It’s great you all are feeling ever so much better. Don’t want to backslide and get worse. Then Debbie can come here EVERY SINGLE day while I am at school and check on you. She can even bring Mikey and Em just o make sure all your needs are met.”

Brian shot Justin a glare as he stomped out of the room and into the living room, “Damned insolent brat.”

“Loves you to honey!”

“…”

~~

Monday didn’t seem to come soon enough. Justin had all of Gus’s clothes washed and packed. His patient was FINALLY feeling better. Lucky for the mommies was all he thought darkly. There the little angel sat munching on Goldfish and watching Thomas the Tank Engine. He sighed wearily and grabbed another cup of coffee as he waited for either the father or the mothers of his little friend to arrive. He loved that little man out there more than anything. But he had had his fill of sick little boy and sick lover in the same space. There were simply things that needed to be done and they weren’t anywhere near being done.

“Jus’n?”

Justin shook his head as if to clear it and smiled at Gus as he moved closer to the couch, “Yeah buddy?”

“Is it okay if I call you sometime just to say hi when my mommies come home?”

“Sure buddy anytime. Next time I come over to your house I will show you which speed dial numbers I am on – okay?”

Gus nodded slowly, “I sorry your picture isn’t done Jus’n.”

Justin sighed and pulled Gus into a hug. “I’ll get it done Mister Gus. When I am done with that and on break – how about you and I start adding some stuff to that room of yours – I think the murals need some new stuff – okay?”

Gus nodded eagerly and they were still in deep discussion when the loft door opened to reveal Brian with the mommies. Gus poked his head up over the couch and grinned.

“MOMMY!” he cried and ran and hugged in the way only a child can. Justin smiled his signature smile and looked up at Brian.

“You feel better too?” Brian nodded and touched his forehead to Justin’s.

“Yes Nurse. I am feeling so much better.”

Lindsey and Melanie shared a look and Lindsey came over to Justin and handed him a slim envelope. He looked at her oddly and then he slit it open. Pulling out a thicker piece of paper with elegant scroll work and calligraphy, he read aloud, “This entitles the bearer and one guest to a weekend of relaxation and pampering. Come and Enjoy the Royal Oaks Spa and Resort. All inclusive.”

He ran over to hug and kiss the girls as only a thankful babysitter can. Brian snagged the certificate and whistled lowly, “Very nice ladies I must say. I thank you for both of us…”

He was cut off by Justin, “DO you see your name on that certificate? IT is made out to me ONLY. You MAY be the guest I invite – I don’t know yet.” He snitched his certificate back and turned to the ladies, “Thank you both so much. I love it.”

Mel chuckled, “We couldn’t figure out what to get you. A robe just seemed too normal…”

“Plus that is what we got virtually everyone else.” Chimed Lindsey, “Then when they both got sick and you were on your own with them…”

“We figured it was time someone took care of you for a change.” Mel finished shooting a look at Brian.

“Why isn’t my name on there? I am the father.” Brian muttered.

Justin smirked, “I am the one that nursed you back to health. Now the nice people at the spa get to Nurse ME back to sanity – or some facsimile thereof.”

Brian snorted, “Good luck with that let me know how it goes for you.”

Melanie and Lindsey grabbed Gus’ things and made for the door. Gus hung back and hugged his daddy and his Justin good bye before darting after his mothers. Justin watched him go with a pang of some emotion before closing the door behind him.

“Glad he was here, going to miss him, but listen to stillness – not ONE horrible children’s songs anywhere near me.” Justin said turning to kiss Brian.

“So who else would you take?”

Justin made a face and rolled his eyes, “No one you know I will take you now can we drop this?”

Brian sniffed and sounded bored but his eyes were dancing, “Maybe I don’t want to go with you.”

Justin shrugged catching onto the game and deciding it wasn’t worth it to play – they had the loft to themselves after a week. Brian was feeling better and Justin wanted him – now, “Fine, I will ask someone else to go with me. No worries.”

Brian watched as Justin stripped and looked over his shoulder at Brian before heading into the bathroom. Looking at the certificate and shrugging he turned and followed the blonde – it really had been far too long since Justin and given him a blowjob in the shower.


	8. Conventional Dysfunction

An envelope. Nothing too amazing or exciting about it. Plain and white and slim. It sat innocuously on the counter of the loft. There was nothing sinister about the envelope, noting that made it all that different from any other envelope. However it seemed that there was someone terrified of this envelope. Justin had been staring at it for a good hour when Brian came home.

“Justin – what the hell are you doing? The letter needs some help. It won’t open by itself.” He said as he set down his briefcase and hung his jacket up.

“I know that. This letter wasn’t mailed though. Ilyanna dropped it off on her way out of town. She looked scared and her letter is supposed to be like mine. Anyway, I can’t make myself open it.” Brian groaned when the pleading look was aimed at him. There was a tearing of paper and then the sound of a letter being unfolded.

‘Dear Mr. Justin Taylor,

It has come to our attention during a recent visit to a student end of the year show at Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts that you have done a collaborative piece with on Miss Ilyanna Martovich. WE were duly impressed and have since been following your work.

There was one piece of that series mentioned in a previous paragraph that we are most interested in. “Raging towards Peace” We are holding a showing for up and coming new artists we feel will one day be the leaders of the new wave of artists. Your work with combing oil, charcoal and canvas is very moving and deeply intriguing. We would like to show the entire series with the option to sell these pieces should they be offered for. 

We would keep twenty-five percent as a fee and the rest would be split between you and Miss Martovich. We would also like to state this is an agreement between us and the two of you. Your school will not be getting a cut or be involved on any level you do not wish them to be.

We look forward to hearing from you and hope to settle on an arrival date with you soon.

Sincerely ~

Melinda J. Hooverstamp

Melinda J. Hooverstamp, VP of Human Resources’

The world stopped for a moment and they just looked at each other.

~~

“So it’s legit?” Justin said to Melanie the next day in her office. For some reason part of him had been hoping that it was a joke. This was huge. This was amazing.

This was scaring the shit out of him.

“It is as real as you and me. Congratulations! When are you going to tell people? When is the show? You can count on Lindsey and me to be there with bells on.” She said her dark eyes warm with pride.

He smiled thinly, “Next month. On the twelfth, eight pm. Black tie and everything.”

The talked about it for a little longer and after swearing her to secrecy he left quietly. He was thrilled – someone other than those around him liked his work. He was having a major showing of his work. IT was all so surreal. But two thoughts kept bouncing in his head.

My father still won’t give a flying fuck.

They want me to sell ‘Raging’

Oh shit.

~~

IT was a mammoth canvas. The size of four full size portraits all together. IT was rich and angry and still managed to convey the hope that the light was still there at the end of the tunnel. That peace was on the other side. It had taken them a month to do this piece. Justin sat there and looked at it with sad eyes. This was his bashing, the loss of his naiveté, of his family, of his father. For her it screamed of losing her parents, her life long battle with cancer, with overcoming all odds – alone. Then it spoke of finding your center, of fighting back the dark, of winning against the demons in your soul and coming out stronger once you were bathed in the warmth of peace.

It was their souls on canvas.

They wanted to sell it to the highest bidder.

He shivered and kept looking at it with sad eyes.

~~

Brian watched Justin go through the motions for several days and finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“Riddle me this Sunshine. You get the most amazing news ever, you accept their offer and it means you get your foot in the door early. But you won’t tell anyone and you are walking around in a daze. I cannot believe I am going to say this and I will deny it should you ever mention in public. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Justin smiled and winked, “They want me to sell ‘Raging Towards Peace.’ That painting is my closure from the bashing and pretty much my adolescence. It has my soul in it and they want me to price it to sell.”

Brian sat there for a minute and then he sighed, “Okay, I am not an artist like you and Linds. I admit this freely. So I don’t really get the whole emotional attachment to inanimate objects thing. I really don’t. What I get is you and then only partially.”

Justin laughed a little at the ending statement and smiled knowingly at his partner, “I will agree with all of that.”

Brian shot him a look, “I know it took a lot out of both of you to get the painting to be what it is – I can honestly say I love and hate it at the same time. Justin, if you can’t sell it don’t. It really is that easy. I don’t know why they wouldn’t accept that. Explain it to them.”

Justin looked at Brian like he had lost his mind, “The Museum of Modern Art in New York wants to hang one of my series. They want the selling rights. If this goes through I will be – I’ll be that much closer to my dream. I can’t start dictating ow they want it to go.”

Brian looked down at Justin and then pulled the blonde artist to is feet and looked him in the eye, “So get the twink who stood up to me at eighteen to tell them, get the twink who fought back from getting a bat in the head to tell them, get the blonde who ad the balls to walk away from me so we could both wake up to tell them. Justin – it is yours. The future and this collaboration is yours. I doubt your partner in crime is all that eager to see it go either.”

“Ilyanna would kill to keep that painting. Two bottles of whiskey and a month of tears to get that painting Brian – to be able to look at it and not want to burn it – all so they can sell it. Hopefully you are right for once and they see tings our way. I just kinda ave a bad feeling about this.”

~~

Three o’clock on a Saturday afternoon. This was usually either gym time or play with Sonny-boy time. This week it was neither. It was ‘help-Justin-pack-for-New-York-and-not-hyperventilate’ time. But no one had told him tat it took so much damn effort to pack paintings.

“Okay only three more and ten we can load the U-Haul.” Justin said with a smile and a sigh. His blue eyes were twinkling but if you looked close enough you would see the worry and apprehension in them. Brian looked and didn’t like to see Justin worried about something that was going to do AMAZING things for his future. Not to mention something that he deserved.

“Sunshine stop looking like you are waiting for the other shoe to fall. Remember this is a good thing.” Brian teased and bumped his hip as he walked past.

Justin groaned and gave a very descriptive eye roll, “I am waiting for the other shoe to fall. Good things don’t happen to me without really not good things happening at the same time – case in point – prom, RAGE, birthdays, any type of party YOU plan… Good things just don’t happen to me with no strings.”

Brian took a minute to contemplate what Justin had said and saw the truth in it. It seemed the young man went through life waiting for that other shoe to fall and while he was generally a very happy person – there was an edge there that hadn’t been there before. One that came from worrying about the future. So he did all that he could think of – he pushed Justin back against the wall of his loft and kissed him hard and deep. Trying to transfer some of his confidence in Justin into Justin himself.

~~

A banner declared that MOMA ‘Welcomes the Artists of the Promise of Tomorrow’. Justin looked at it from the steps of the loading area behind the museum and looked over at his collaborator.

“You feel welcomed yet?”

She smirked, “Who wouldn’t after that four hour meeting we just sat through. I think ever board member nd their pet welcomed us to New York and thanked us for being the ‘Promise of the Future’. I think I need a drink.”

Justin just clicked is tongue, “Now, you know we have no time for that! We have paintings to hang and clothes to have coronaries over. Ten we get to come and let people tell us we are brilliant all night long…”

There was a heavy pause as they both stood behind the truck nd made movements to unload it. Her eyes met his and they sowed real worry, “They know we aren’t selling…” She let er voice trail off as she bit her lower lip worriedly.

He smiled wanly, “Well, the business office knows and so does the director – whatever the hell her name is…Hooversomethingorother. But we just have to stick to our guns and let them know we mean business.”

Se sighed and opened the door with a bang, “Why didn’t we let tem help us unload too?”

“Because we were still brain dead from the welcome brunch?”

“We’ll stick with that excuse. It’s better than we are dumber than shit.”

~~

Brian watched Justin put on his tux and smirked. There was something bout they way Justin looked in a tux. He was made to wear one. Brian walked over behind him silently and put his arms around him, letting his chin rest on Justin’s shoulder.

“Justin, you look fucking hot tonight. How long do we ave to stay?” he whispered, letting one and fall into his own tux pocket and pull out a box from Tiffany’s, “This is for you – for tonight.”

Justin met is gaze in the mirror and slowly undid the pristine white ribbon and opened the box. There nestled on a white satin pillow was a set of platinum cufflinks. In old English lettering his initials were engraved on them. Brian removed them and put them into place. Justin turned and kissed him softly.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

Brian just kissed him again…

~~

“Ladies and gentlemen. It gives us here at MOMA great pleasure to welcome you to ‘Promises of the Future’ our third annual showing of promising new artists from schools all over the eastern cost…”

Ilyanna looked over at Justin and sighed before whispering, “Are we going to have to listen to this speech all over again?”

He nodded and put his arm around her shoulders before leaning in to whisper in her ear, “After this tough we get to introduce our series…”

Se made a face, “Wonderful – you tell me how tat goes for you.” She whispered back. He shot er a look and pulled er closer.

“You are not letting me do this alone. I go down – I take you with me.”

“Prick.”

“Learned from the master.”

“Ah yes – the Pretentious Prick of Liberty Avenue… Remind me to kick him hard in the shin.”

~~

“I have saved my favorite for last. This is a collaborative series that displays the range of human emotion with commanding impressionistic paintings supporting emotionally charged sketches and sometimes computer graphics. Allow me to introduce the creators of ‘Emotion Unfurled’, Mr. Justin Taylor and Miss Ilyanna Martovich.” 

There was a period of applause as Justin nd Ilyanna stepped up to the microphone at the front of the small stage. There in front of Justin was everyone e cared about. Brian, his mother, Molly, Daphne, Deb, Mikey, Ben, Emmett and Ted. Even Lindz and Mel had sown up with Gus and the new baby in tow. He smiled at them and felt is heart warm. His eyes fell on Brian once more and his heart sped up. He just had this look on his face. Like he as proud to be there. Like Justin had made him proud…

“Hello to family, friends and distinguished guests. This series was a challenge. We were given it originally to be our sophomore project. We were given eighteen months to portray the emotion we felt were vital to most people on nine canvas’ – the tenth to be a culmination of what we felt people live through jointly. So it took us eighteen months and tree days – but we have what we feel is a true expression of emotion. I’ll let Miss Martovich explain the rest.” Justin said before stepping away. Ilyanna stepped up toe microphone and smiled.

“I am not going to go into detail about each piece like others here have done. I don’t like over analyzing art for others. I prefer to let you take away a piece of what YOU saw in the swirls of color and shadow. However – we did mount sketches onto impressionistic paintings. This is symbolic and I will tell you why. The painting is the pure emotion – the no beginning to end of pure emotion. The sketch if the verbalization of the emotion. Without further delay, please feel free to look round and ave a lovely night. Thank you.”

~~

Brian watched as is lover fielded questions and was all that was charming all night long. Is collaborator was just as charming, but is eyes were struck on the blue eyes blonde. His hazel eyes were never off of im for long. E had watched his sparkle, dim, sparkle again and now he shone. The world would be at his feet. Brian just had to make sure the world knew it ended at thee door to their loft.

He wanted to bask in that shine in private thank you very much. Justin let his eyes connect wit Brian’s and he smiled that smile that only Brian received at full wattage. Brian smirked back and turned to talk to Justin’s mother.

That shine was is all right. All his…


	9. Conventional Dysfunction

Jennifer Taylor had expectations about things. Namely holidays. You simply did NOT celebrate them alone. You also had a house full of people celebrating with you. Thanksgiving was one of those times. So, in order for that to happen this year she needed Debbie’s help.

“So, would you like to come?” she asked the bright waitress with a smile. Debbie had invited her over for coffee and Jennifer had seen the opportunity to ask her opinion of her Thanksgiving dinner.

“Let someone else host dinner for once and not me? Hell yes I will be there, so will everyone else once they find out I am not cooking for once. Have you asked Justin and Brian?” Debbie said with a grin as se took a drink of coffee.

Jennifer looked away, “Actually I am heading there for dinner tonight. Justin invited me after I had tem over for brunch not that long ago. I was going to ask them after I had our support.”

Debbie smirked knowingly, “Gang up on them and guilt them into a corner.”

“I prefer to think of it as covert parenting.”

~~

“No.”

“Brian, just do it from crying out loud.”

“Justin, if I change my clothes it means I am condoning what is going to happen here tonight. I don’t, so I won’t.”

Justin massaged his forehead and counted to ten – twice – before looking up t him, “Brian, my mother and little sister are going to be here in less than an hour for dinner, go fucking change into something you WOULDN’T wear to get sucked off in Babylon. Maybe something with color. I know you own something other than black.”

“And if I don’t?”

“My mother will probably buy you more clothes for Christmas this year. More than likely worse than last year.”

“I’ll be right back.”

“Thought so.”

~~

Michael looked at his mother like se was insane, “You told Justin’s mother we were all going to go over to HER house for Thanksgiving? Have you lost your ever loving mind?”

Ben chuckled and Hunter rolled his eyes. Debbie glared at all of them, “I for one am glad to have someone else host it. Not to mention I tink it’s sweet that she invited EVERONE. Lindsey, Mel and the kids. Ted and Emmett you all. Daphne and Ilyanna. It’s going to be lovely and you will be there. Am I understood?”

Ben spoke up, “Of course wee will. Do we need to bring anything?”

“Wait, who said I want to spend the day with Blondie and his family? Don’t I get a say in this?” Hunter said with a sneer in his voice.

Michael smirked and looked Hunter in the eye, “One of the joys of being in a family – especially this one – is that what you want doesn’t always count and you have to do things you don’t want. On the upside, Justin’s mother is a good cook, not my mother but still good.”

“So?”

“Free food, bigger TV than we own for the games and if I am not mistaken Justin still keeps all of is game systems at her place.”

“SO maybe the day won’t suck TOTAL ass…”

~~

“So you guys excited about Thanksgiving?”

Justin shot his sister a look of confusion, “Going to Debbie’s? We do it all the time. Besides you and Mom are going to Grandma’s like always.”

Jennifer hopped into the conversation easily, “Not this year. Remember your grandparent’s are in Italy for six weeks. No this year Molly and I are staying home.”

Brian could tell e was not going to like where this conversation was leading…

“So you are going to Debbie’s too?|

“Not exactly.”

He was definitely going to need a shot for this…

“I am hosting it this year. Everyone is coming to my place. Of course you nd Brian will be there.”

Brian could have sworn he just saw Hades wearing ice skates because hell had just frozen over.

~~

Justin glared at his lover and rolled over to his side of the bed, “I am going. You don’t have to if it is that much of a hardship for you.”

“Your mother hates me, your sister thinks I am there for er own personal amusement, our friends re going to be there putting their two cents in…”

“So it will be just like last yer at Debbie’s, only t my mom’s?”

Brian let out a sigh and muttered something so low Justin almost missed it.

“What?”

“Okay remember when I took your sister shopping for our birthday present?”

Justin nodded, thinking of his portfolio tat he loved, “Yeh huh.”

“Well, when we went to dinner, she met up with some kid from school and she introduced me as her brother-in-law.”

Justin tried to hide his grin, he betted that had gone over GREAT.

“So if I am her brother-in-law than makes your mom my…mother-in-law.”

Justin burst out laughing at the look of shock on Brian’s face. “Let me get this straight you don’t want to go to my mothers for Thanksgiving because it’s like going to the in-laws?”

Brian nodded slowly, Justin was laughing…this either meant he was going to drop it or Brian was going to end up at Jennifer's in an apron cooking squash.

“Brian, how did you think I felt going to Debbie’s with you the first time for something like this? Just shut up and deal with it. I am going and I am going to enjoy myself. You don’t want to go that’s fine. Well, not fine but I will survive. It’s just too bad is all.”

Brian shot im a look, “What is?”

“My mother was just starting to warm up to you again…”

“Damn you…what time do we v to be there?”

~~

“Jennifer Taylor speaking.”

“Jennifer, Hello! This is Emmett, I was wondering what I could bring to Thanksgiving? Actually I am calling for Ted Schmidt as well.”

Jennifer smiled as she looked over the list in front of her at work, “Well if you want to bring an appetizer that would be great.”

Emmett smiled, “Sounds like a plan. What time was it again?”

“Anytime after ten in the morning Emmett, but w are going to eat round four. Justin said something about coming over to watch the parade though…something about Brian being a grump.”

“Sounds about right to me. See you then!”

~~

“Mrs. Taylor? This is Ben Bruckner, I don’t know if we have ever been introduced…”

“You re Michael’s partner aren’t you?” Jennifer asked wit a smile in er voice, se must be very popular today…

“That’s right. I was calling to thank you and accept your invitation to Thanksgiving, Michael, myself and our foster son will be there. Is there anything we can bring?”

“A desert would be fantastic.”

“Can do. Time?”

“Feel free to come over anytime after ten in the morning…but we should be eating around four.”

“See you then.”

~~

Lindsey was walking down the aisle of Walgreen’s when she saw Jennifer and Molly Taylor in the card aisle. She scooted over there and smiled warmly at the two.

“Fancy running into you both here. I tried calling before I left…”

Jennifer shot Molly a look, “We would have been home but someone forgot they have a birthday party tomorrow so here we are emergency gift shopping.”

Lindsey grinned, “Sounds fun. I was just calling to confirm that Mel, Gus, Jenny and I will all be there for Thanksgiving and ask if there as anything I could bring…”

Jennifer laughed, “I swear I am the most popular person in the world since I said I wanted to host. A salad would help out a lot…”

“If you don’t mind me asking, is Brian coming?”

Jennifer smirked, “I asked in front of Justin.”

“You are a wise soul…”

“Don’t tell here that! She will try it on me when I get older!”

“What makes you think I won’t start sooner Miss Molly?”

~~

“Brian? A Jennifer Taylor is line two.”

Brian made a face. Justin chose NOW to go into hiding for some damn project? When he could be here running interference of his mother? With a groan he picked up the phone.

“Jennifer, what can I do for you?”

“Thank goodness! I was worried you were going to be in a meeting. I need you to do me a HUGE favor Brian.”

“The last two times you said that I ended up living with your son and taking your daughter to the MALL. You know what it is like going with er to the MALL?” Brian asked, dread creeping into is tone.

The woman was likable enough. But he hadn’t been lying to Justin the other night. She was the closet thing he was ever going to have to an in-law. Not to mention she had seen him naked, called him on his shit and had this weird sort of hold over him. Like when she had asked him to take Molly shopping. He always seemed to do what she wanted and he was never sure how it happened. It was disturbing.

“Well ere is the deal, I am in a crunch here t the office and have no time to go to the store. Justin said he would go but he needed to borrow the Jeep. His cell is dying so I said I would call you to see if he could.”

Brian sighed, if that was all, “He can have t tonight. I was planning on staying in to work anyway. I’ll tell him when I pick him up after work today.”

~~

Mikey looked at Brian like he had grown a third head, “You want my help to do what?”

“Jennifer got too busy at work and Justin is in a state of panic over three unfinished projects. SO guess who got guilted into shopping. Only I was hoping you would want to come along for the ride. Could be fun…” Brian said with a grin and a hopeful smirk on his lips.

“Admit it, you’re bored.”

“Buy you dinner?”

“Throw in a drink and you have yourself a deal.”

~~

Mikey just looked at the cart then at Brian who was glowering at the list.

“Just call Justin. I am sure he would know what the hell his mother was talking about.”

Brian shot a look at is best friend. But he was quickly realizing that he was going to have to. It was either look like an idiot in front of Justin or Justin’s mother. Justin was easier to shut up than his mother was.

He grabbed his cell out of his coat pocket and hit speed dial, “Hey Justin? What the hell does your mother mean by ‘non-conformed- cranberry’?”

Justin laughed on the other side of the phone, “Either REAL cranberries so we make the sauce or pre-made in anything BUT a can. It scares her when it olds it shape like that.”

“While I have you on the phone – how the hell did Mikey and I end up doing this again?”

“You love me, you want my mother to LIKE you, y9ou didn’t want me to take the Jeep and you don’t want to listen to me bitch about my project all day on Thursday.” Justin said with a chuckle, “Would you like me to keep going?”

Brian sighed and glared at the list, “You so owe me.”

“Did you just say Justin owns you? That I would go with…” Michael teased, Justin heard him and started laughing on the other end of the phone.

“I knew there was a reason I was starting to like Michael.” 

“Why do I put up with you two again?” Brian muttered.

“Because you are lucky?” Justin said with one last chuckle, “But, as fun as this all is – if there isn’t anything else I have turpentine dripping onto my floor. Got to go, I’ll see you later. Thank you again!”

Brian looked at his cell phone after Justin had hung up and then looked at Michael, “What the hell just happened here?”

Michael returned with three jars of cranberry sauce, “Don’t ask me. I am just along for the dinner and a drink after this is all over.”

~~

Justin was waiting outside his studio building when Brian pulled up. Without a word Michael moved to the back seat and Justin hopped in, after a round of hello’s and a not so quick kiss hello the boys were off to drop off the food. 

Suddenly there was loud burst of song from Justin’s cell phone, “Hey Molly – we are on our way now. Yes, Brian is coming. No you can’t. Molly, I swear if you do there world will through me a party when I slowly kill you.”

Brian smirked and Michael just grinned at Justin hung up. Justin just glared at Brian, “Did you have to make my LITTLE sister fall for you too?”

~~

Clearly no one had given Justin the memo about sleeping in on national holidays. He was in the shower already and it wasn’t even noon yet. Brian groaned and pulled the pillow over his head.

“Justin shut the hell up!”

Justin walked out and smirked, “But YOU promised my sister we would be bringing breakfast over to watch the parade. YOU promised. Not me. So hurry your old ass up.”

Brian pulled his head out from under the pillow, “Did you just call my ass old?”

“Uh huh.”

“You expect to live though today after that comment?”

“You want to go through dinner with my mother – alone?”

“I hate you.”

“Sure, now get your ass moving.”

~~

Molly was bouncing when they pulled up bearing donuts and juice. She grinned and fluttered her lashes at Brian. Justin groaned and hugged her while pulling her back into the house, “Parade started yet Mollusk?”

“Nope you are just in time Jus. Hey, can we use the quilt?” She suddenly sounded very much her age standing there in one of his old hoodies and a pair of flannel pajama pants on the rather bleak Thursday morning. Justin smiled and put his arm around her shoulder.

“What else would we use Molly-girl? Go grab it and Brian and I will set up breakfast.” 

She grinned and darted inside, Brian came up from behind Justin and put his arm around his shoulders, and “I am going to be mentally scarred today aren’t I?”

“Yup, just think! You are doing this all WILLINGLY too!”

~~

Jennifer Taylor had ideas about holidays. They were meant to be spent with houses full of family and friends. She looked over the full table and smiled. There was Debbie and Vic teasing Michael and Ben, their foster son was chatting with Molly and fending off Gus and Jenny at the same time. Melanie and Lindsey were talking with Ted and Brian while Emmett and Justin were talking quietly about the week ahead.

Brian put his hand on Justin’s thigh under the table and Justin shot him a sunshine smile.

Good thing things generally worked out for her on the holidays.

Now she didn’t even have to do the dishes…this was going to be a good Thanksgiving after all.


End file.
